


Fight For The D(anny)

by AlexisDevanne



Series: The Werewolf, His Moon, and Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Happy Ending for all involved, Humor, Just having fun with the characters, M/M, Sexy Times, Trash-Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was confused. On one hand he was pretty sure that having two guys fighting over him meant that he was most definitely living the dream. On the other hand he wanted nothing more than to be buried alive at the moment. It wasn’t everyday that you had two guys shouting at each other over who got the property rights over your dick. At food court. In the mall. With plenty of other people as witnesses. </p><p>This… this was embarrassing to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For The D(anny)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing and I'm not the least bit sorry for it. Unbeta'd

It all started the day Stiles took Danny up on his offer to take Stiles' virginity. At the time, even though Danny had been sweet on Ethan, they still weren’t much of anything so it wasn’t like Danny owed the twin anything. And so a night romp ensued.

Stiles had been understandably nervous about the whole ordeal at the beginning. But after a few soothing caresses on his naked body and a promise of infinite cuddles later, Stiles became a shitload of enthusiasm with one of the most alluringly obscene mouths Danny had ever encountered. And boy was Stiles a natural giving head.

Needless to say that Stiles wasn’t satisfied with being plowed into just one time; and he wanted to be unable to sit without the reminder of Danny’s dick inside of him for at least a week. Stiles words, not Danny’s.

Then a week later Motel California happened. Stiles had been pretty busy preoccupied with other stuff Danny had no intel about; and for all intents and purposes he seemed to have moved on from his I-wanna-be-sexed-up phase. Not that it mattered since they hadn’t talked about being exclusive or whatever. They weren’t even a thing were they?

And so when Ethan sneaked into his bed while Danny was doing homework and made his intentions perfectly known, well, who was Danny to say no? He had liked Ethan for a while now so he might as well score.

Unlike Stiles though, Ethan had none of the nervousness a virgin carried. Which pretty much meant that he was far from being one. And Ethan was all about taking the lead, which is why Danny was surprised when Ethan opened himself up and rode Danny for all he was worth. Ethan, for what it seemed, liked to bottom from the top.

That wasn’t all that Danny found out about the twin in the following days though. It turned out that Ethan was into some kinky shit. And did Danny mention Ethan was a masochist. Well he definitely was, as in the harder the better.

And then of course the inevitable happened. Ethan found out about Danny’s previous involvement with Stiles. How he did so, Danny can’t say he knows. But one minute they are eating at the mall’s food court in peace and the next Ethan is standing up and marching his way toward Stiles who was waiting in line at the mall’s Taco Bell while talking on the phone.

“What do you mean you lost your v-card to Danny at the start of the month!?” Ethan all but growled in a threatening low voice while grabbing Stiles by the front of his shirt with both hands.

Stiles blinked liked fourteen times before depositing his phone in his pant pocket and scrunching his brow. When he spoke, his voice was like he was explaining something to a retarded third grader.

“It means that cum shots were given between two living bodies. How else did you think people lose their virginities?”

If only Danny had caught up with Ethan sooner and stirred him away, the following could have probably been avoided. Unfortunately though, Danny wasn’t quick enough and now all he could do was stand in the sidelines as the most mortifyingly embarrassing debacle was lighted.

“You take that back!” Ethan threatened, “There is no way Danny would be interested in a punk-ass ass like yours.”

“Really now?” Stiles shot back, seemingly offended. “Listen to my words and see if I’m lying,” he spoke loudly for this. “I’m the best fuck he had all year! His words. Face it pup, you got nothing on this.” And then he proceeded to slap his ass to make his point more, well, poignant.

Ethan looked shocked, opened mouth and darting eyes before seemingly coming to the conclusion that Stiles was lying. “You’re lying!” he accused. “I don’t know how you’re doing it while keeping your heart steady but there’s no way you’re better than me!”

“Oh, did I touch on some deep rooted insecurities?” asked Stiles, unminding the fact that a people were definitely crowding around them. “Afraid Danny will smarten up and leave you for an upgrade?”

Admittedly, Danny should have put a stop to it there. However he was busy trying to make himself invisible. Unluckily for him, all his effort was for naught as Ethan pointed a finger right at him before countering with his next piece. Now everybody in the crowd knew who the Danny in question was.

“Will you stop it?!” he shouted. “See, _this_ is why I’m the better choice for Danny.” And here is where he pointed at Danny with his extended arm. “I would never embarrass him in front of this many people.”

Ironic really, because he did just that.

“Ha!” snorted Stiles; and really, since when was he this confident? “That’s precisely why you _aren’t_ Danny’s ideal choice. I’m the only one who’s willing to do anything it takes, even embarrass myself, to be with Danny! Face it; you’re a half-assed kind of guy.”

Guess losing the v-card does that to people.

“Half-assed?!” Ethan responded sounding affronted. “I would like to see you ride his dick the way I can. I’m all the ass he’s able to think about!”

“Oh please that’s all you got?!” Stiles cackled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Have you seen the mouth on me? Nobody deep-throats the way I can. My mouth is practically what wet dreams are made of!”

“Then prove it!” Ethan shouted. And for a moment all they did was stare each other down. 

And then Stiles grabbed Ethan face with both hands and crushed his mouth to his. The collective shocked gasps that choired from the people was ignored by Stiles as he proceeded to completely dominate Ethan’s mouth. Ethan followed by releasing Stiles shirt in order to grasp Stiles hips and pull him until they were grinding against each other.

Needless to say that the three of them were thrown out of the mall for indecent behavior and for disturbing the peace. Danny though, who was now leaning against his car, barely noticed as he still was trying to catch up with today’s events and what in the general fuck just happened.

“You know,” said Stiles standing with a goofy smile at Danny’s left. “Besides not being able to show my face in that mall again until ever, I think that everything turned out great overall.”

“You’re telling me,” agreed Ethan from Danny’s right. “I think we actually have gained more than what we started with. I’m excited for one. How about you Dan?”

“Yeah Danny-boy, are you ready for tonight?” asked Stiles, ever-present grin stretching further.

Okay, maybe it was time for Danny to pay attention now. “W-What?” he asked dumbfounded. “What’s happening tonight?”

“My first threesome!” Stiles cheered to which Ethan wooted. “Seriously, how can we not?!”

“Yeah,” Ethan agreed. “I admit I’m now curious about what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

“Me?” Stiles jested. “Dude, you’re probably like the energizer bunny! How can we not make use of that. Right Danny?”

Danny slowly nodded, “…yeah.”

He could still not compute how this was his life right now.


End file.
